cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyliosavalon
History Descent into Ice As it goes in the history books, Hyliosavalon did not always know order. Oh no, reader. At one time it was a land of many ways. It was a place where people lived within themselves, not allowing anyone the refuge that a family should. Even within this country there were borders. To the north were the Obliviated, a group of people so old that they had perhaps forgetten themselves. They were indeed so in tune with their tundral planes that they became as ice, their minds and hearts frozen to all. To the south were a very different race. These people, the Narcise, were only interested in what was within their mirrors. They sat in awe for days in front of a lake, only interested in themselves and becoming starved by it. They could not see the multitudes of fish below that lake for all of this; they could not realize abundance for all their selfishness. The westerners were made of many tribes and were collectively called the Rouge, because of their fiery red appearance, and because of their tempers. These people were so consumed with rage that they also did not prosper, but only fought over the tides and the moon and whatever else crossed their vision. And to the east, reader; well, that is where the true story of Hyliosavalon begins. For here dwelt a solitary figure, a young fisherman named Evangelos, who, cast away from his real family long before, was not welcome by any of the cardinal tribes. He did not mind too much, however, and simply went about his days living along, dining alone, and hunting alone. On one such day, Evangelos had an urge to fish; so, chipping through the ice as he always did to find a good location, he was surprised when something not quite ordinary happened. A voice hailed him, seemingly from afar. "Young man," it said. "I need your assistance. Help me and you shall become great." Evangelos had more than minuscule surprise, as he was hardly used to any speech at all, let alone promises. He cleared his dusted throat and said, "Who are you and what must I do?" "Ah, young one," the voice said, more loudly. "The first question is not important, and by showing me your innocence and intrigue, the second is as well as answered too." Laughter permeated the cold, and with it came a trembling shudder from deep within the boy. His heat was resonanating with that laugh, and he began to move, seemingly outside of his own control. He was walking toward that hole in the ice, with the thought that surely this source of life would be his doom. All the while the malevolent presence kept on. And he stepped over the edge. And he fell down through the icy waters. Evangelos was completely outside of himself now; he was completely free, spiralling into the darkness. Surprisingly he did not feel the cold, but rather a certain inner flooding of joy. He sank still and the thought crossed him that he was heading into open arms. "This is where I slumber. This is where the Chaos has placed me," roared the voice. "And today I shall set myself undone from these chains. Today we shall both be great!" And the boy was surprised again to find that he had been the voice all along. These dark waters were full of his thoughts and desires. But something more was there. "And that something more is you, my child," the boy said to himself. "As one entity you gain power, and I gain corpus benedictus, the blessed body of an innocent. And together we shall triumph over this land." The boy need not ask himself any more questions, for the voice was him. They were inseparable. And he simply knew all answers he was searching for. This thing inhabiting him was known as the Subfuscian rift, a thread of order which in the early days of Hyliosavalon dared to insult Chaos with its existence. And now that Chaos would pay, for Hyliosavalon, reader, was about to begin its golden age. Chaos would be battled into the very waters which it wished to be Order's grave. Order was embodied now in the rightful and liberating king Subfusc Evangelos. The Cardinal Lattice Category:Nations Category:Former member of New Pacific Order